


my flavour is you.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: seungwan can't help it, she's hopelessly in love. joohyun just needs her to take her pick.[prompt: the good old meme, "do you ever look at someone and wonder. what. is going on, inside their head?"]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	my flavour is you.

You mean so much to me it’s crazy.

It’s crazy.

Seungwan; not so much out of the blue as she is out of her mind.

Turned down like an old duvet, time and time again, she had all but given up on the prospect of a soul mate. But that was before she met cinnamon, sparkling eyes, cherry-ripe pouts, and the fluttery feeling she has trouble wrapping her head around to this very day. She doesn’t consider herself a poet, neither crafty nor creative enough to re-orbit the planets and drag the stars down from their thrones in the heavens for the girl she loves, but she knows she doesn’t need to; a love like this is a love the galaxy has never seen before.

Seungwan is determined to build an entirely new genre for the girl who cannot be contained by any means of definition.

A love that is indestructible as it is fragile.

Joohyun is: watching grainy old romance films despite the static-ing and skipping, complicated Shakespearean prose in high school, and finding the last tapioca pearl in the icy sea of taro tea no more: _well worth your effort._

Love that is as marvellous as it is devastating.

Seungwan can’t imagine her ramyun without sesame seeds, sprinkles of seaweed and an easy-over egg to go with, but to ever fall out of love with this woman would be exactly that. A colourless bowl of unseasoned, meaningless events; the tail end of an overly ripe banana; a whirlpool of morbid disorientation and indescribable longing. To look up into the same sky, to breathe the same air and not kiss each other goodnight and good morning wrenches at Seungwan’s fluttering heart like the universe will never know.

A love singed with nostalgia and recklessness.

Each time she twirls it causes a riptide in Seungwan’s beautifully wounded heart, healing in her tender palm. Every square inch between her sizzling, hot-plate ears is filled with the colours of Joohyun; dyed in the shades of her red poinsettia jealousy, her ocean blue mannerisms, the vanilla-mint scent the breeze carries as she passes by.

The dusky pink tinge of her cheeks whenever Seungwan gently kisses away her middle-school sulk has her spiralling, helplessly drunk. She hears the hushed whisper of her name, the storm in her mind still brewing since their first touch; inexplicable, warm, passionate. _How can she still speak knowing her voice reads me to sleep and holds a gun to my temple?_ Her question is crushed under her charm, shattering away like diamond shrapnel, but Seungwan will find her answer someday. The flowers in the garden of her heart are almost fully bloomed now, and one day she would like to hand Joohyun the key so her flowers can meet her too. She trusts Joohyun to tread softly, delicately, like a wonderful, rose-gold dream.

Love that destroys as easily as it creates. 

“Wan-ah.”

Joohyun; gate-keeper to Seungwan’s universe.

“Babe.”

Seungwan gazes upon swarovski starlight eyes, drowning in those heart-melting shades of deep cayenne. Her stuttering bubble-gum heart makes the world faintly pulse in pastel pink, fully enraptured, and Seungwan can’t calm down until the voice is raised several octaves.

“Yah, banana brain.”

Her princess is speaking, gesturing at something; commanding her with her finger.

“Can you please pick a flavour and stop staring at me like an idiot?”

Unbothered. Seungwan cannot see beyond the mountains of adoration she’s built for this woman, her scolding words softly blurring the contours in the slush in Seungwan’s head she calls a brain. Her mind is clouded with how Joohyun looks her best wrapped in her arms, wearing her jumper like its perfume. How generous she is to indulge her reality this way.

“Flavour?”

Seungwan’s smile curves ever upwards as her girlfriend of four years raises a questioning brow, waiting.

“You.”

Joohyun bites back a cherry-blossom grin and rolls her eyes, turning to the man behind the booth.

“Vanilla, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was brushing my teeth when greasy, loser seungwan and this meme of a movie popped into my head and thus was born this weird little -  
> although i wouldn't put it past her to be like this irl, seungwan.  
> no plot... just word vomit and a written assumption.


End file.
